dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
Wolf About Wolf *Your friendly,neighborhood, lycantrophically inclined DBI administrator goes by the name o' Wolf(ie). *Wolf , even though he's recently been afflicted with a now dissolved situation regarding hepatic complications which had him hospitalized and so bored one could speculate hes raving mad by now, is still a very frequent administrator on DBI.He is a Medium Enforcer, and has been for 1.5 years, having played for over 3 years, and does his job quite well, although occasionally a tad overzealous(as one can recall a certain time he was muted for "allegedly giving away hidden reqs", even though they had no knowledge of them , >:D).As such, he has fairly full admin powers on DBI, such as banning power, muting power, booting power, and presumably Surekills, although they've never been seen.Wolf is currently the only Medium Enforcer to frequent the server. *wolf is also one of the three DBI admin contributing to the wikia page(and were happy to have him), and has done a considerable amount of work, being the last one to start doing so, assuming mostly because his current physical state gives him a fair bit of free time, in which to indulge in such docentric pleasures. *Wolf, before recently was believed to have transcended his mortal state in favor of one where he could Pwn N00bs in an infinitely complex universe, but was revealed to have just been sick and is recovering from such, becoming a very common player one again as he was before the post august 2009 pwipe *Wolf was potentially the strongest character at the very end of the post august 2009 pwipe. *Wolfs custom icon involves a modified version of the organization XIII robes, or rather a marvelous reproduction of them in black, and his custom hair, which although epic!!!, gives him the occasional appearance of having only one eye, and/or trisomy of some kind(much to his chagrin), although he has since abandoned these custom icons in favor of normality.He has expressed an interest and potentially has great proficiency in iconing(at least in dreammaker) *Wolfs custom spot in the training center is to the direct right of sol, or rather it was until his recent return, and as of now he typically stalks a spot proximal to yamcha Relationships with other players *Wolf is an oddly/disturbingly friendly GM, having been the only GM that i(zeidricht), have never had any sort of argument with in the slightest regarding anything, and considering my rather abrasive nature, its quite possible wolf has near infinite patience to counter my near infinite belligerence....maybe, although he has been noted to have an innumerable hatred(yes , hatred is now measured in numbers---"hatred factor=-tangent(x),R>1=hate", lol, yes a joke, LAUGH!!!!) of Akriloth, or something suspiciously similar to such in the pursuit of upholding his Duties of having banned him. ----However, this is a rare phenomenon and is understandable as very few could inhabit the same location as Akriloth for extended periods of time(sans zeid, imp, and snoop) *Wolf first got on the good side of zeidricht upon saying he also had an appreciation for metal(although it was more like one band, who wasnt even that metal) for hs ability to comprehend and know the difference, from the coversation that ensued, between genres, and for his general awesometastic-ery *Wolf, like link, hidan and (X) amount of others, also frequently plays Halo, as can be assumed to have gotten , if he wasn't already, quite proficient at such. *Wolf, being potentially the most amicable GM, overuled by Kyra alone, was ironically the last one of any of the players who currently have to engage in the "yelled greeting", although he was one of the first to be included, and has done it only upon 1 or 2 occasions, and has never participated in any of the artificial beings antics, although he was part of the guild in its primary late stage-alpha *Wolf was banned upon one occasion by Avalon for an unknown reason, and has apparently been banned numerous times by sol for his failure to sleep, assumably his failure to be present in the game at all times? *Wolf was responsible for banning akriloth, due to many, many reasons, one in particular involving an intense display of homophobia(or something akin to it), as well as banning snoop, and giving Imp the "last chance" of not being able to be profane upon any one occasion, lest He Be Beaten to Dea....-, er, banned from DBI permanently. *Wolf is apparently of good standing with most every player in the game, as well as his fellow admins, aside from the scourge, whose Presence he has tried to remove to DBI 3 times, much to the bemusement of many players, as to how ak keeps getting in the game *Note!....Jokingly, due to a comment by Gold that Wolf is "lazy", Golds presence will not be present in the article, though he will be sorely missed and will be hosting the party at the Kane Mamoshi article(:D), lol....Note! ---To be continued by Zeidricht